Beyond the Sea
by we'reonlyliarsbutwe'rethebest
Summary: After being wounded during the battle at the Fountain of Youth, Philip staggers his way back to the pools where he last saw Syrena. Near death, he apologizes to her and accepts his fate but is Syrena really able to let him go, or can she save her love?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"Forgive me." The words breathlessly escaped his lips as he looked into the eyes of the one he loved. Those words, as if some secret key unlocking the gates to the beauty's crimson lips, triggered a response Phillip had hoped to recieve under a set of different, less agonizing circumstances. Syrena lunged upward out of the deep pool of shimmering water he lay on the edge of and kissed him with longing that she had delt with for far too long. She grabbed hold of him tighter and in a matter of seconds was propelling herself to the bottom of the pool with phillip in her arms. "I can save you," she thought over and over again, "I know i can." Deeper and deeper she swam; the bottom was in sight now. "You have to stay with me, we're almost there," she thought as she lay him on the peaceful sands of the ocean floor. Philip was astounded that he still was concious and he felt a warm, calming feeling wash over him as he watched Syrena. She closed her eyes and focused all her energy on philip's body and then she did something philip did not think he would ever see again- she cried. Syrena cried over philip's body, each tear was prominent and seemed to glow with a greenish haze. The tears floated off her face and staring hovering towards the gash in her lover's torso that was tinting the surrounding water reddish brown. They were glowing brighter now, almost blinding, but he looked on. He felt his body being lifted upright and watched the collective tears circle around him faster and faster. The light shinging from them had become unbearable. Suddenly he felt a hot, painful sensation where his stab wound had been and a strong current around him. The last thing he saw was Syrena's face as he fell unconcious on the ocean sands.

Philip awoke alone on the beach, the calm waters lapping at his feet. "What am i doing here? Why am i alive? How could i have possibly survived?" he questioned out loud. He rose to his feet unsteadily and put his arms out to catch his balance. Running through the past events in his mind, phillip he remembered something a crewmate had uttered on the boat in White Cap Bay."I heard it said that a kiss from a mermaid protects a sailor from drowning," said the sailor's voice in his head. This had explained how he survived his journey to and from the ocean's depths, but what about the wound inflicted upon him in battle? He tore away his vest onle to see the dim ghost of a scar. "Impossible," he whispered. Philip was in complete and total awe as he wondered what had happened, yearning to be informed to the miracle bestowed upon him. Then another question hit him hard in his stomach. "Where is she?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Philip paced back and forth on the coarse sands, waiting, hoping that Syrena would emerge from the water. The luminescent moon cast a cool blue light on the beach as he waited for her to no avail. Each passing moment felt like a pin being inserted into his heart over and over again.

"Syrena?" he called breathlessly into the wind.

No response. All he could hear were the breaking waves on the shore.

"Syrena!" he called out to the abyss again, "please answer me!"

Again there was no answer. Philip could feel a pit growing in his stomach and panic radiating throughout every inch of his body.

"Please," he whispered as he fell to his knees.

He was shaking now; he could feel his whole body spasm. He wanted more than anything to stay on the beach and wait for her, but he knew he needed to find water. Using every ounce of strength he could muster, Philip again pushed his body up off the ground onto his unstable feet. He took a few steps, unsure if he could even venture into the dense, green, entangled forest in front of him. Wearily, he willed his aching body onward. He wasn't sure if the ache in his body was from his wound or the pain of being alone.

Taking it one shallow step at a time, Philip moved cautiously through the sand towards the dark jungle. Knowing that the slightest misstep could land him in a world of trouble Syrena could not save him from this time made each move tense and precise. He took a small knife from his trousers and marked an "X" on every tree in his path.

"The last thing I need is to get lost in this accursed place," he hissed to himself.

He continued stumbling aimlessly through the jungle hoping to come across a stream or hopefully a large, flowing river he could follow back to the beach. What seemed like hours had passed and he was still walking. By the time he found a small river, the golden sun was already fighting its way through the dense tree top canopy. He stumbled to the river's edge and collapsed upon arrival. Pulling himself within inches of the water, he cupped his rough, dirty hands and plunged them into the crystal clear waters and brought the liquid to his quivering lips as if it were from the fountain of youth itself. He drank repeatedly from the river until he thought he would burst then he rolled onto his back for some much needed rest.

"Only ten minutes," he reassured himself, "then I will venture back to the beach to find her."

He awoke to the sound of the evening insects creating their nightly symphony for the world to hear.


End file.
